


Just a Glance

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura wants Lance to show her something, but he is reluctant...</p><p>Written for the 'glance' drabble challenge at Hunk's Corner.</p><p>Part of the Royal Studies/50 Shades of Blue/Seeing Red series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Glance

"But I just wanted to take a quick peek..." I say, knowing that I probably sound like a whiny child. "Please?"

 

"No," he answers resolutely, shaking his head, his eyes harder than I've ever seen them.

 

"Why not? From what I've heard you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Heck, I've been told you should be proud."

 

He sighs dramatically, raising one slim brown eyebrow at me questioningly. "And you heard this from whom?"

 

I gulp and refuse to meet his eyes. "I... I'm not supposed to say," I quietly mutter.

 

He blinks at me slowly and says nothing, just continues to stare at me, one perfectly arched eyebrow edging towards his hairline.

 

"Lance, please? Just one quick glance. I won't tell anyone that I saw anything, I swear!" I continue to plead, batting my eyelashes at him in the hopes of breaking his resolve.

 

"Allura, I said no," he repeats softly, almost gently. "It's not something I just go around showing people." There is a note of desperation to his voice, but I can't help pressing my case.

 

"But Keith's seen it," I blurt out before I can stop myself. Oops.

 

His eyes narrow and I think I see a faint blush rise on his cheeks. "I should have known that's where you got your information from. He's going to pay for that little slip," growls the Red Lion pilot menacingly enough to make my eyes grow wide in fear. He clenches his mouth shut, nostrils flaring, chest heaving with barely suppressed anger.

 

"Lance, why is it such a big deal? Why don't you want me to see?"

 

He looks at me, incredulous, "Do you have no boundaries at all, Princess? Some things are meant to be private and not displayed for the whole world to see."

 

I blink at him in confusion. "But, lots of people display theirs to the world. I just don't see what the big deal is."

 

"Well, let's say I do agree to show you. Will it stop there or will you insist that I show," he gulps audibly, "Nanny and Coran too? I mean is nothing sacred anymore?" He paces the room waving his hands in the air as he voices his outrage.

 

I choke back my laughter at his histrionics. "Lance, you're blowing this out of proportion. Stop overreacting."

 

He turns to face me once more, a gleam in his eye. "Alright, I’ll show you, but on one condition..." He smirks as he catches my gaze.

 

Now he has me intrigued and a little bit scared. "I guess that depends on the condition..."

 

"Oh, don't worry. I just need to get some revenge on Keith for telling you about my sketchbook and you're going to help me."

 

I smile and nod as he begins to outline his plan, my mind adding a few mischievous amendments as he speaks. "Count me in, Lance!" I agree enthusiastically as he finishes. I make myself comfortable on the sofa. "Now let's see that artwork!"

 


End file.
